The Beauty is the Beast
by FuegoFattuo
Summary: La mafia no sólo es humana, cuando roza los límites de la impunidad y los quebranta es tiempo de poner un alto. La familia Cullen caerá, los cazavampiros están seguros al respecto y no dudarían en dar su vida para hacerlo. AlicexBella. Femslash.


Tengo otra historia de esta pareja, incluso estaba cuestionándome si seguir escribiendo sobre estas dos. En teoría iba a finalizar "Ocaso" y dejarlo por la paz, sin embargo esta historia me ha emocionado, espero la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla.

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic hace referencia a muy grandes rasgos a abuso tanto físico como sexual, reitero es demasiado ambiguo, lo he dispuesto así para facilitar la lectura, aunque no empieza como un fanfiction rosa... y dudo que termine así, a lo que me refiero es que el lenguaje utilizado si bien no emplea ninguna grosería (lo garantizo) tiene una expresión cruda. **

**(._. Lo hago sonar más feo de lo que realmente es pero me parece importante recalcarlo por las sensibilidades)**

* * *

**Capítulo primero.**

**La bella es la bestia. **

El pesado silencio se dejaba caer sobre sus hombros convalecientes, sus pobres ojos, cansados y enrojecidos a causa del nulo sueño se empeñaban por mantener la mirada, pese toda la fuerza de su voluntad que aún osaba por nacer de ella, su menudo cuerpo resentía con desvaríos y algunas alucinaciones el maltrato recibido. No sabía con certeza alguna cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Enclaustrada en esa habitación con luz siempre mortecina, débil, lámparas de largos cristales colgaban del techo, su iluminación blanca era rígida, muerta. Cuando la lucidez de su pensamiento lograba escapar las sombras que inundaban su cabeza, calculaba llevaría por lo menos tres semanas ahí. Cuando intentaba recuperar la noción de lo que le había sucedió esa tarde sus memorias se arremolinaban impidiéndole saberlo. La claridad de las circunstancias era nula, había salido con natural confianza de su hogar, se dirigía como todos los días al instituto y de repente… todo se oscurecía y se discernía en intervalos confusos así como desesperantes, una camioneta, negra… Varios sujetos alrededor de ella, caminó más a prisa, y después… Estaba en ese cuarto roído por los años y el descuido, se sorprendía así misma de no estar muerta. Dios sabe que tenía razones para ya estarlo o en su defecto para anhelarlo con intensidad fervorosa. La esperanza se había carcomido ya a así misma hace mucho tiempo , simplemente quería yacer ahí, con las manos amordazadas, las piernas adoloridas, los labios hinchados por los golpes, cada día que pasaba era una tortura que no comprendía. No saldría de ahí y al despertar se lo recordaba, hasta el cansancio.

La verdad poseía muchas caras, estaba literalmente secuestrada. Su familia no pagaría un céntimo por ella aunque eso garantizara que saldría con vida, con probabilidad ellos pagarían para que se pudriera ahí, en toda esa inmundicia, entre maleantes que gustaban de ella en maneras poco ortodoxas y morales.

Ojalá se muriera ahí mismo.

Escuchó con cierto temor y rutina los pasos toscos de uno de sus abusadores, suspiró y se relamió los labios.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…-Se recargó sobre la pared sin poderse parar, llevaba días sin siquiera ser capaz de ponerse de pie, el costado le dolía fuertemente, sentía las fracturas rechinar contra su piel.- Bien… Está bien. Vamos Alice. .. Puedes hacerlo.

Con resignación vio abrirse la puerta. Dos hombres corpulentos entraron.

-Señorita. ¿Cómo está usted? ¿No piensa que es una tarde encantadora?.-Exclamó uno de ellos con la faz burlona.- ¿Pero qué es esa carita tan triste? ¿Es que no se le trata como merece? Si sólo es otra pobre zorra… Le complacerá saber que su familia ha ignorado nuestras llamadas… Otra triste, pobre y sola zorra.-Su compañero rió con soltura.-Tendrémos que hacer su estadía más divertida, y de paso desaburrirnos un poco. –Se tronó los dedos y observó a Alice con urgencia.

-¿Así que piensas que es divertido?.-Preguntó Alice esforzando una sonrisa.-Ya sabes… No me malinterpretes… Claro que es muy varonil meterte con una mujer que lleva días sin probar bocado… Incapacitada de manos…-Alice empezó a reírse con tranquilidad.- ¿Sólo así te sientes fuerte verdad? ¿Sólo así eres un hombre verdad? Pobre Tim… ¿Qué diría tu madre de todo esto?

-¡Cállate perra!.-Dijo el hombre denominado Tim, la realidad era que ella no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba por mera ociosidad inventó historias sobre ellos, sus nombres, como serían sus vidas, lo único que le quedaba en esa prisión era pensar y muchas veces no terminaba bien.- Ahora verás lo que es un hombre.-Amenazó gritando y acercándose a ella, desfajando su camisa.

-Las reglas.-Dijo el otro.-No puedes tocarla… de esa manera.-Sonrió al decir lo último.-Al jefe le cabrea, ya sabes. –El otro le miró con enojo visible, sus patillas largas, gruesas, negras terminaban en una barba igualmente prominente.

-Entonces que así sea.-Finalizó levantando el puño. Alice comprendía a la perfección que le ocurriría si era insolente, pero creía haberse dado cuenta que a veces era mejor decir algo que quedarse callada, si no decía nada… Todo resultaba mucho peor, si tal cosa era posible.

Los siguientes segundos se convirtieron en minutos, y estos se aglomeraron en decenas. Por fortuna estos agraves en mayor parte eran insultos, los golpes eran contados pero muy dolorosos, Alice no articuló ninguna palabra, intentaba mantener los ojos cerrados, imaginaba que el dolor no existía. Los golpes e injurias cesaron. Los hombres se alejaron de ella y cerraron la puerta tras de sí en un ambiente de satisfacción. Ella había dejado de llorar poco después de llegar ahí, a su parecer no le quedaba ya nada, ni familia, ni amigos, nada por lo que lamentarse, ella se estaba perdiendo, se incorporo con esfuerzo sobre la pared de nueva cuenta, el dolor de sus costillas era insoportable acostada, un acceso de euforia la atacó, entre pequeñas risillas exhalaba con profundidad, su voz sonora, era cálida, tintineante, hermosa.

-Ha salido bien.. ¿No Alice?.-Se preguntó con tono trémulo.-Has sido una chica muy valiente, buena chica…-Solía hablar sola, lo hacía desde que tenía memoria, se sentía demente cuando lo hacía, no porque no fuese algo normal, si no sus propios padres le habían sugerido la idea, estuvo a punto de ser internada en hospitales psiquiátricos en varias ocasiones, pero los médicos la encontraban completamente sana.

Unos ojos brillantes destacaban en la oscuridad, aguardando.

Siseó la pequeña risa. Alice cerró los ojos.

-Si pudiera... Los mataría.-Alice suspiró con dificultad.- Si pudiera, a todos ustedes... los... yo, los mataría.

-¿A todos ellos?.-Escuchó preguntar, dió un respingo que le intensificó el dolor.-Has dicho que los matarías.

-Yo...-Intentó justificar sus palabras, podría achacar ese pensamiento atroz al delirio, a la falta de lucidez que experimentaba y que no se habituaba a él.-Yo no quise decir...

-¿No has querido decir qué?.-Insistió la voz, Alice pareció vislumbrar destellos fugaces, una suerte de dientes que parecían reflejar la nula luz de la habitación.-¿Si pudieras entonces no harías nada?

Comprendió entonces que la voz en la oscuridad que le susurraba y destelleaba lo hacía con una sonrisa amplia.

-No... La verdad.-Alice se llevó las manos a su costado maltrecho, tosió por breves instantes y confundió la sangre de su boca con la que brotaba de sus pulmones.

-La verdad es...-Exclamó la voz, le pareció que una silueta se dibujaba, la figura humana se definía, caminaba hacía ella con una sonrisa.-La verdad es que lo he visto en tus ojos. Alice Brandon. He visto aquella chispa. Ese odio, esa hambre de poder, sed de venganza, de sangre.

Ella quedó pensativa por unos momentos, su cabeza daba vueltas, la sensación de mareo ocasionaba ahora un vértigo estrépito que no lograba controlar.

-Mi nombre...-Dijo finalmente.-¿Cómo sabes...mi nombre?.-La tos volvió hacerla víctima.

-Yo lo sé todo de ti. Alice Brandon. Han sido los diecinueve años más interesantes. ¿Es cierto?.-Quiso decir algo pero el hombre que ahora era visible para ella siguió hablando.-Ah... las agradables tardes de Biloxi. Con todos esos paisajes, las costas... ¿Te gustaba el mar? Oh, claro que te gustaba.

Un hombre con porte pulcro, de traje, el cabello rubio, casi platinado, los ojos parecían dorados, como el rayo del sol sobre la arena que recordaba en aquellos años nostálgicos.

-Ojalá todo hubiera sido felicidad. Las noches eran lo peor. Los gritos siempre duelen más que los golpes.

Alice estaba inmóvil en el rincón, su respiración era lenta.

-Pero... ¿Sabes? No es tu culpa desear que se mueran..-Prosiguió el hombre con su sonrisa siempre sincera, la expresión agradable, sus labios carmín.-Pero desear no es lo mismo que hacer. Lo comprendo.

-¿Por eso has preguntado si a todos ellos? Estás equivocado si piensas que lo haría.-Susurró con un deje de amargura.

-No,. No. Claro que no.-Él se acercó un poco más.-Te dije, entiendo que no seas capaz de hacerlo, en esta condición no puedes. Qué tierna creatura... no mientes, pero la verdad la escondes, no quieres incluso quebrantar tu moral... Alice... Pero lo vi, está en tus ojos. Deja de fingir. ¿Te culpas por lo que pensaste, por lo que dijiste y sentiste? ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡Déjalo ser!.-Él había levantado un poco más la voz, Alice temió que le escuchasen.-Sabes también que mi pregunta incluía a tu familia. No han hecho nada por sacarte de aquí. Ellos sienten que esto ha sido un favor.

-No los culpo, no me culpo.-Dijo Alice pausadamente.-Son mi familia...

-Como dije... Qué tierna creatura. Lealtad, es una palabra poco común. Pero haré una observación. La lealtad a veces es un lastre.

-No me interesa... lo que tengas que decirme.-Escupió Alice literalmente.

-Que ellos hagan su vida a costa tuya, Alice. Ama a quien no te ama y sé salva. Permite que se burlen de ti... El buen corazón también es estúpido, no confundas.-El rubio la miró severo y se dió la vuelta.- Y deja que no sólo destruyan tu vida, si no la de otros. ¿Lo vas a permitir de verdad? -Sonrió y la miró de nuevo, había escuchado que apretaba la mandíbula.

-No.-Musitó con el tono cada vez más lento.

-¿Y si pudieras...?

-Lo haría.-Cabezeaba con los labios apretados, se sentía desfallecer.

Él hombre cerró los ojos en un acto de asentimiento, en un parpadeo se encontraba al lado de ella, Alice no se sobresaltó, estaba agonizando.

-Corromperse no es necesariamente algo malo. Ahora serás libre.

Sintió el desgarré en su cuello, fue como caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Alice parpadeó un par de veces, estaba recargada sobre el trono de oro macizo que le había regalado algún pudiente político, su cabello corto y rojizo estaba juguetonamentepeinado, sus puntas le daban un toque de rebeldía que contrastaba con su cara seria, rasgos finos adornaban su expresión aburrida.

-Mátenlo.-Sentenció con naturalidad.

-Pero, mi señora. No ha terminado su testimonio.-La cuestionó un hombre que se encontraba a su lado.

-No hay nada más que escuchar, es suficiente.-Se paró con gracia, un vestido rojo largo, elegante la cubría. Caminó con cadencia sobre una alfombra de igual color aterciopelado.-Ni una palabra más si no quieres seguir el mismo destino que él, esta guerra, querido, no admite debilidades como las que ha demostrado este... individuo.

-Podríamos dejarle partir y...-Balbuceó el hombre rápidamente, miró a Alice cerrar los ojos ennegrecidos en una mueca de fastidio, acto seguido se abalanzó sobre él, su mano al rededor de su cuello había desgarrado la garganta por completo, enmarcaba su sonrisa dos largos colmillos, perfectamente blancos y afilados.

-Alguien más que deseé cuestionar mis órdenes.-Dijo frotándose las manos y con una sonrisa calmada.-Perfecto.-Chasqueó los dedos, un par de hombres le siguieron.-¿No tienen otra cosa qué hacer?.-Preguntó calmada y señalando con la cabeza al cuerpo inmóvil que yacía aterrado sobre la alfombra, ellos asintieron y cogieron de los hombros al pobre desdichado que batallaba para zafar el agarre, profería injurias contra Alice, y aullaba algunas otras cosas con desesperación.

-No puedes estar haciendo eso cada vez que alguien te saca de tus casillas.

Alice volteó con una cara amenazadora pero se suavizó de inmediato.

-¡Rosalie!.-Exclamó con asombro y mucho más animada.-¿Cuándo has llegado?

Una mujer rubia y atractiva le sonreía desde la gran puerta que dirigía a sus recámaras personales.

-Esta tarde.-Contestó con soltura.-Ha sido un viaje agotador.

-Odio viajar por la mañana.-Rió Alice relajándose.

-Tiene sus ventajas. Como por ejemplo puedes pasar todo el día con tu hermana favorita.-Rosalie le guiñó un ojo.

-Soy tu única hermana...-Dijo la menor en un reproche.

-Pequeños detalles. Tiene tanto que no vengo a Nueva York. Quisiera ver como se maneja todo esto... Aprovechando que Emmeth ha decidido "apostar un rato...Además, hay excelsos rumores sobre ti hermanita.-La rubia vestía elegantemente un vestido de ocasión verde esmeralda generosamente escotado, su belleza era desbordante.-Cuentan que en las calles se tienen reservas para si quiera pronunciar tu nombre.

-¡Patrañas!.-Alice dió una carcajada.-Es algo exagerado.

-¿Exagerado? Acabas de degollar a ese sujeto y mandado a asesinar a otro, todo el mismo minuto. Yo lo vi.

-Esta guerra no admite debilidades.-Pronunció Alice con un aire frío y hasta malévolo.-Las debilidades conllevan errores, y los errores pueden significar la destrucción del imperio y de nuestra familia. –Las palabras se deslizaban amargas a través de su boca y de su mueca divertida.-No dejaré que nadie atente contra eso, sin importar quién sea, yo con mis propias manos lo aniquilaré.

Rosalie apretó la mandíbula con un pequeño chasquido, una sensación de horror la invadió e intentaba disimularlo, de inmediato la presión se fue al ver a Alice reír con su típica expresión soñadora, alegre y agradable.

-Ven.-Dijo con un ademán de cabeza.-Te enseñaré mi ciudad.-Miró por encima de su hombro hacia los grandes ventanales que estaban oscurecidos por el anochecer, las sobras de las luces se proyectaban con nitidez. La realidad era que pese a su excelsa risa había hablado en serio, hacía más de dos meses que alguien estaba desapareciendo súbditos no sólo de ella, si no de los demás clanes que servían a su familia, personajes de poca monta pero claves en ciertos aspectos, le informaron al respecto casi de inmediato y aún así no tenía hechos concretos, ella de verdad creía en la supremacía no sólo de sí misma, si no de todos con quien se encontraba emparentada. La familia Cullen era temida tanto como respetada, ganaron a mediados de siglo un gran terreno en las actividades de índole cuestionables, desde robos, lavado de dinero hasta tráfico de armas y demás acciones poco morales, eran en extensión de toda la palabra una mafia por excelencia y con honores. Alice ladeó la cabeza a su hermana le sonrió tendiéndole la mano –Vamos... Al fin y al cabo...la noche es joven.

* * *

La puerta de la cantina se abrió con un golpe seco, sus pliegues de madera se mecieron en el típico movimiento del oeste, pese a que la taberna era citadina tenía un motivo vaquero muy acentuado. Una figura se dirigió a la barra, vestía unos pantalones de piel levemente holgados, sus pasos hacían eco en el lugar sin embargo nadie volteó a verle, la gabardina larga llegaba a la altura de sus botas, un akubra de piel negra iba acorde al conjunto, se sentó finalmente en la barra.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?.-Preguntó un hombre que tenía un vaso de cristal entre las manos, sus codos estaban encima de la barra y sus ojos fijas en ésta.-¿Te has divertido?

La iluminación era tenue, más bien casi inexistente, unas pocas velas distribuidas en el lugar era todo, sin embargo, sus visitantes discernían todo perfectamente. El hombre volvió su cabeza. Las llamas bailaban y su sombras daban un aspecto tétrico, junto a él se distinguía un cabello largo y castaño, ligeramente ondulado en las puntas, distinguió su perfil fino y duro, los labios ligeramente abiertos y la mirada oliva seguían las chispas en la oscuridad.

-¡Maravilloso!.-Gritó el hombre emocionado, era corpulento, destacaba su tez morena, vestía una chaqueta de motociclista y unos jeans rotos.-Ha caído otro. ¡Bang!

-No ha sido nada.-Susurró la mujer que se había sentado a su lado, su piel pálida parecía brillar en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué no ha sido nada?.-El moreno estalló en carcajadas.-Has desaparecido de la faz de la tierra a uno de esos vampiros más "influyentes".-Volvió a reír.- Y dices que no ha sido nada. ¿A cuántos has silenciado esta vez? Seguramente estaba repleto de esa escoria.

-No ha sido nada.-Repitió mientras tomaba con su brazo la botella de Whisky que tenía delante.-No son nada.-Dicho esto dio un sorbo a la botella.

-¡Wuo! Tenemos a una chica ruda por aquí. Pasando a otros asuntos...-Su semblante se oscureció aunque mantenía la mueca de sonrisa blanca y reluciente.-Tenemos otro trabajo. Y me temo que no será tan sencillo como este. Joder quisiera ver sus caras cuando se enteren lo que has hecho hoy...

-El trabajo.-Espetó ella haciendo un gesto de desagrado a causa del aguardiente.

-Se trata de uno de los pilares de la familia. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?.-Él se tronó los dedos y el cuello.-Claro que lo sabes. El centro ha caído, o lo has tirado tú mi querida amiga. Basta con remover los cimientos, pero... como dije, es peligroso, mucho. Escucha... le apodan "La bestia". Y he visto sus estragos y ese adjetivo le queda muy corto.

-¿Lo has visto?.-Inquirió con curiosidad creciente.

-No. Es alguien demasiado escurridizo, y la información sobre su ser es nula. Nadie habla al respecto, nadie menciona si quiera su nombre, sólo saben que existe y que es... una bestia.

-Todos lo son al fin y al cabo. –Exclamó ella en un tono serio, dejó la botella vacía a un lado y se levantó del banco.

-Eso fue hiriente.-Él le echó en cara.-De cualquier manera tu aventura será en Nueva York, encontrarás toda la información que necesites en nuestra sala, aunque reitero que no es de gran ayuda. Tal vez mande algunos de mis hombres contigo, yo debo encargarme... de otros asuntos.

-No.-Negó mirándolo.-Lo haré yo. Sola. Ni se te ocurra Jacob.

-Qué fría eres...Tan típico de ti...Pero de acuerdo.-Suspiró el hombre.- Si necesitas una manada ya sabes donde encontrarme... Saldrás al amanecer.

-Detesto viajar en las mañanas.-Estipuló con rapidez.-Quitan tiempo valioso.

-Es algo inflexible, está todo dispuesto así. Aprovecha para dormir, no me gusta la cara que tienes.

Su sonrisa se mantuvo al ver a su compañera marcharse sin decir ni una palabra al respecto y con el semblante siempre neutro.

-Y Bella...-Dijo Jacob volteando a su vaso vacío.-Deberías quitarte ese ridículo sombrero, Nueva York es una ciudad civilizada, no querrás ir en contra de esa beldad.

La castaña se detuvo un instante y sin demorar más siguió su camino saliendo con suavidad a través de las puertas movibles, sólo después el ambiente tenso se relajó.

* * *

**NDA: Espero les haya gustado esta nueva idea que traigo en mente, será una historia ligera y rápida, espero.**

**Las actualizaciones serán semanales en todas las historias, así que pueden estarse tranquilos.**

**¡Mil gracias por leer hasta acá!**


End file.
